Get Lost
Get Lost is the final storyline mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Thomas Stubbs to Johnny Klebitz but is for the Alderney Chapter of the The Lost Brotherhood . By matching up the time lines it can be assumed this mission takes place around the same time Niko encounters Bernie in the original game. Mission Summary Congressman Tom Stubbs calls shortly after you complete Was It Worth It? (Johnny can call Stubbs first) He wants to meet Johnny at the Lost MC Clubhouse. Walk into the yellow marker outside to trigger the meeting. First, Stubbs announces that Ray Boccino isn't going to live for much longer, so he's no longer a concern for The Lost Brotherhood. But the Congressman also confirms that Billy Grey plans to pin a major drug operation on Johnny and Angus Martin, and then disappear into the federal witness protection program. The Mission Go to the Alderney State Correctional Facility down in southeast Alderney. Your Lost brothers soon arrive. Approach Terry at the back of his van and load up on all weapons- grab as much as you can for every weapon; they're free this time. Blow up the prison doors. An easy start is to launch a rocket at the laundry service van parked just inside the entryway- causing several guards to be killed. Use a sniper rifle to pick off guards who use laundry bins for cover in the entrance area, or just run in guns blazing with your Carbine Rifle. Follow Terry and Clay to the left. When you reach the north end of the yard, another wave of guards opens fire at the corner. One well-placed grenade tossed early can make quick work of this crew. Fight your way around the northwest corner - don't miss the first aid kit on the side of the water basin right at the corner. Then head east where another laundry van is surrounded by hostile guards. Blow it up to thin their ranks and pick off the shooter on the roof. Go into the recreational yard with guns ablaze, but use nearby barrels for cover - you still have a lot of fighting to do. Kill the NOOSE goons that drop from the helicopters. When battling the NOOSE, explosives are your best friend. Use the RPG/grenade launcher and normal grenades or pipe bombs to flush out groups, and when you run out, finish them off with guns. When the last goon drops - the location of Billy Grey is revealed. Hold Billy at gunpoint with your Automatic 9mm. Johnny hesitates at first but shoots Billy in the chest after he lunges at him with a knife. After Grey's corpse is at your feet, return to Terry and Clay and get on your bike. Drive out of the prison and lead The Lost back to the Lost MC Clubhouse for the final cutscene. Gallery Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy Grey in the prison talking to another inmate. Get lost 3.JPG|Terry, Clay and two other lost bikers arrive to help Johnny. Get Lost 4.JPG|Johnny gets free weapons from Terry's gun van. Get Lost 5.JPG|Johnny blows up the prison doors with a Rocket Launcher. Get Lost 6.JPG|Johnny, Terry and Clay attack the guards in the prison. Get Lost 7.JPG|The Lost Brotherhood pushes deeper into the prison. Get Lost 8.JPG|Johnny corners Billy Grey. Get Lost 9.JPG|Johnny shoots billy after he attempts to attack Johnny with a Knife. Get Lost 10.JPG|Johnny follows Terry and Clay out of the prison. Get Lost 11.JPG|Johnny leads the bikers back to The Lost Clubhouse. Trivia *If Billy is executed with a pistol,a cutscene will show Johnny hesitating and Billy lunging at Johnny with a knife.That knife cannot be picked up. *If Johnny executes Billy with a pistol,a cutscene will show him hesitating because Billy was the leader of the Alderny Chapter of the Lost MC before his arrest.Therefore,Johnny gets nervous because he might have felt that he couldn't go through with killing Billy. *Depending on what explosive weapon Johnny has when he approaches the gate, he will say different things. The player can switch weapons to hear different things. de:Get Lost es:Get Lost fr:Get Lost Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned